A Tale of Dark and Light
by AnneM.Oliver
Summary: A twisted take on the Brothers Grimm's fairytale 'Snow White & Rose Red' featuring Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter & Eric Northman & Alicide Herveaux from SVM/Trueblood. Written for Granger Enchanted's Harry Potter Fairytale Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_*All characters belong to JK Rowling, Charlaine Harris & HBO, Warner Brothers...oh, and the Brothers Grimm. Thanks!_

* * *

_Summary - __A different take on the Grimm's Fairytale of "Snow White and Rose Red" featuring Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter and Eric Northman and Alcide Herveaux from Southern Vampire Mysteries & Trueblood._

When an elf named Herron claimed that Luna's mother offered him her protection over his cottage, his woods, and his treasure for the rest of his life, she felt obliged to carry out that duty in her mother's place, now that her mother was dead.

Hermione Granger wasn't about to let her friend travel to the backwoods of the United States by herself, especially since she didn't trust this elf. She came to Louisiana with Luna. Hermione thought they could easily and quickly set up the enchantments and wards on the elf's property, keep it safe from all those who would try to steal it from him, and leave by the next morning.

Problems started to arise in the form of a tall, blond vampire sheriff named Eric Northman and a handsome, dark werewolf pack leader named Alcide Herveaux. These two supernatural creatures had a different tale to tell...they claimed the elf stole the enchanted woods, cottage and treasures from them, and they wanted them back, no matter what. Now the two witches didn't know whom to believe, but it might be fun to figure out the truth. ***Part of the Granger Enchanted Twisted Harry Potter Fairytale Challenge 2011 **

* * *

**A Tale of Dark and Light**

**(A Different Take on the Fairytale 'Snow White & Rose Red')**

**By**

**AnneM**

* * *

It was already dark in the thick copse of trees, into which Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood Apparated at seven forty-two that night. The only light came from a bright full moon above them, and a smattering of stars thrown around the sky for good measure.

"Do you know where this cabin is, Luna?" Hermione asked her ethereal looking friend.

"Yes," the beautiful blonde-haired woman answered. "If my calculations are correct, we should be only a few meters to the left of it."

Hermione knew that Luna's calculations were probably NOT correct, so they may not even be in the correct state. The United States was a very large place, and they were here without permission from the local authorities, so Hermione hoped sincerely that they would be able to find this place without much difficulty and then take care of their problem and then go straight home.

"Tell me once more exactly what the letter you received said," Hermione insisted.

Luna had already explained the contents of the letter she had received, quoting it almost verbatim to her friend, at least ten times. Still, she knew it would settle Hermione's nerves to have her describe it again, so Luna explained, "The letter was from an elf named Herron. He said that my mother once enchanted these woods for him, a long time before I was born. She set up protection spells, wards, and enchantments, all to protect his property, riches, and gold from outsiders."

"He also said there's a vampire Sheriff named Eric Northman who's trying to steal his treasures, including these woods, and so he needs me to enforce the enchantments and the wards."

"Vampire Sheriff," Hermione scoffed. "How ridiculous. Why you, though?" Hermione asked, for at least the hundredth time. "There are witches in the States. Couldn't he ask one of them to do the job? You don't owe this man anything."

"No, but apparently my mother did," Luna explained, as they trudged along down the dark path in the woods. "My mother guaranteed him her protection for as long as he lived. Of course, she didn't know that she would die before him."

"This means that her oath ended with her death. You owe this man nothing." Hermione spat as she stopped walking. "Why do you even believe this man? Do you have proof that your mother was ever in Louisiana, for goodness sakes?"

Luna turned around to face Hermione, her wand light casting a glow on her friend's body. "Oh yes, the man sent proof. I told you that. When he sent his letter, he included a lock of her hair. I performed a spell on the hair, and it proved to be legitimate. What's more, how would he know about me, and why would he lie?"

"Why wouldn't he lie? Furthermore, that doesn't mean this…elf," (Hermione could barely say the word – 'elf') "Is telling the truth. Perhaps he coerced your mother. Elves are part of the Fae family, and they are known to have a fair amount of magic themselves. Did your father know anything about this?"

"I didn't ask him," Luna said resolutely. "He doesn't like to talk about my mother. Hermione, you didn't have to come with me, you know, but this is something I have to do. It concerns my mother, so I have to do it." She turned back around. "The cabin is right in front of us.

Indeed, the stone cottage stood before them as they cleared the thicket of trees. However, just because they had reached their destination didn't mean Hermione was done trying to convince her friend that they needed to err on the side of caution. For an extremely intelligent woman, Luna was also exceedingly too trusting. Hermione intended to find out more about the promise Luna's mother made to this 'elf' before she helped her friend. "So this vampire, Eric Northman, is trying to steal these woods and this cottage. For what purpose? I can't see that it's worth much. I say good riddance. The place looks on its last legs, and that's in the dark. Imagine how much worse it would look in the light," Hermione labored.

"But it's enchanted, and so are the woods around it," Luna replied. "And the elf, Herron, explained that this Eric Northman is a greedy, awful sort, and also very evil, as well as very old and very smart. He'll try to out smart us, trick us, but we mustn't let him have it. If my mother cared enough to help this elf, I think I should help him, too."

Hermione stepped upon the small covered porch and her booted foot went right through a floorboard. She rolled her eyes, pulled her foot out of the plank, and with a sigh asked, "What was the name of the werewolf who was supposedly working with the evil 'Vampire Sheriff'?"

Luna opened the wooden doors of the cottage with a simple 'Alohamora' and said, "I may not be pronouncing it right, but Alcide Herveaux. I wonder if he's Cajun."

Hermione followed Luna into the small building and said, "He could be a collie for all I care. My only concern is that we set up the wards and protection spells, have a bite of food, get some sleep, find the elf in the morning, and then get out of here by tomorrow afternoon."

Luna smiled a sympathetic smile, but insisted, "It may not be that simple, or that quick. We should make ourselves comfortable, because we might be here a few days."

"Then we should see about starting a fire, because it may not be _that_ simple, but it is _that_ cold." Hermione dropped her large bag inside the doors, hugged her arms tightly around her and exclaimed, "That werewolf better have enough sense not to show himself tonight, as cold as it is, or I might make a fur coat out of him, it's so cold."

"I thought you always had a soft spot for werewolves," Luna remarked with a grin.

Hermione gave her a strange look and said, "The only werewolf I've ever liked was Lupin. Bill Weasley not included in that statement, since he's not a full werewolf. All the others can go to hell, for all I care."

"Herron mentioned that this Alcide is the pack leader here, and almost as powerful as the vampire sheriff," Luna supplied. "There must be something of importance in these woods if two very powerful supernatural creatures want to get their hands on it."

Hermione didn't respond to that, but she gave it a deep thought, as she concurred with her friend's statement. Perhaps there was something to this. Luna was a smart and powerful witch, though many people didn't give her credit for being such, and Hermione was known as being one of the most powerful and smartest witches of her generation. They would make short work of this, and be home in time for tea tomorrow.

Looking around the barren, small structure, Luna shivered, but not from the cold. She said, "I don't think I like it here, Hermione. I have a bad feeling about this place." Luna crossed the main room of the little stone cabin to come to stand by the fireplace, near Hermione.

Hermione brushed a cobweb out of the way and said, "Of course you don't like it. We're somewhere deep in the backwoods of Louisiana, which just happens to be in the United States. We don't have permission from the United States Ministry to be here, no one from our country knows we're here, you're here helping some little elf just on his word alone, and there's a vampire and a werewolf that are against us. You aren't meant to like it."

"No, I meant I don't like this cottage," Luna clarified, walking around the main room, holding her lit wand out in front of her. "Someone's already been here, and they've already set up wards. I think they've done it to keep us away."

Hermione looked around, her wand also giving off light, and she frowned. Luna was highly intuitive and sensitive, and Hermione had to agree with her. The cottage was dirty, dilapidated, and dingy. If Hermione could think of another 'D' word, her alliteration dream could be complete. "Disgusting," Hermione swore allowed, proud that another 'D' word came to her so quickly.

Luna quickly walked back to the large stone fireplace, examined it for a moment, and then placed several logs in the hearth. "We should light a fire for warmth and light. It's bound to be colder later. We'll need more logs." She lit several lanterns that were on the walls as she spoke.

"I'll check for firewood outside," Hermione offered.

Luna stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I don't think we should go out alone. It may not be safe. I told you I really have a bad feeling about this."

Hermione paused. It was the second time in the space of a few minutes that Luna had expressed concern of that sort. Usually, Luna loved things that seemed odd or on the edge of 'weird'. If something was on the fringe of 'otherworldly' Luna was at her happiest, yet something about this cottage made Luna cautious.

"Luna," Hermione started, "I saw extra wood just outside the door, right in the clearing, as we stepped out of the woods, so I think I'll be safe." Hermione gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Furthermore, if anyone can take care of themselves, it would be me, right? Now, why don't you light the rest of the lanterns around the cabin, and the candles on the mantel, and do a quick Scourgify charm on the table and chairs, so we can eat something when I return."

Luna nodded, and then urged, "Why don't I place our things in the bedrooms first? There appears to be two. Do you have a preference which one you take? There a small loft above this room and a sleeping alcove off the main room."

"I'll take the loft," Hermione said with a smile. She turned to walk back out the door, her wand tightly in her fist.

She looked at the wood box to the right of the door and saw that there were only a few pieces of kindling in the box. They'd need more than that. She stepped off the small porch, and decided that since she was outside, she would place a few protection charms and wards around the cottage before she ventured into the woods for more kindling and firewood.

Hermione shuddered to think what might have happened to Luna if she had come here alone. Luna had been about to venture out alone before Hermione stopped her. Yesterday evening, Hermione had left her boyfriend Ron, to go visit Luna. Actually, she went to go complain about Ron, after they had another big fight, but that was beside the point. When Luna opened the door, Hermione saw that she was packing for this very trip.

Then Luna explained everything to her, told her about the letter, (which somehow 'vanished' after it was read) and she then commented, in her lilting sort of way, _"Well, I best not linger, I have things to do before I leave, Hermione. If I never come back, know that you were always one of my best friends and that I loved you dearly."_

Hermione frowned, stomped her foot, demanded that Luna come to her senses, and an hour later went home, packed her own things, and decided that she would come with her.

This led her to the woods outside this creepy cabin tonight. Bloody hell, this was no place for the two of them. This place was probably not even safe during the day, let alone at night.

A wolf stood, quiet behind the trees as he watched the attractive, dark-haired woman leave the cottage alone. He and Northman had been watching as she and a blonde woman entered the cottage earlier, but they had no clue as to why they were here. Were they working with the evil little elf? They were human. He would know if they weren't, yet they were something more than mere human…his senses told him that they were probably witches. He saw her glance around the trees, as if she was searching for danger lurking about, and then he saw her wand. Yes, she was a witch, but again, why was she here?

She walked further into the woods and Alcide stood so still that the only thing that moved was his fur with the whisper of the wind. The beautiful woman with the dark curls used her wand to hoist up several fallen tree limbs and was about to take them to the cottage, no doubt for firewood, when she turned back, her eyes scanning the trees in the dark forest.

Alcide knew she didn't see him, so what had caught her attention? For several long seconds the woman didn't move and neither did he. There was no way she could see him, for he was too far away, too still, yet as her eyes continued to scan the woods, they didn't stop completely and surely, until they rested solely on his.

Eyes glowed through the woods, staring at her. She'd seen eyes like that before, and she had felt the same prickly feeling on the back of her neck before, too. She dropped the firewood with a swish of her wand, took a step backwards, and for several long heartbeats she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, could only stare at the silver eyes of the beast. Her legs felt like stone, her breath caught in her throat, her hand squeezed her wand tightly.

The wolf pounced, and the breath that caught in her throat came out as a scream. She turned and ran back toward the dingy little cottage, with the wolf following quickly on her heels.

Luna sprang to the doorway, eyes scanning the woods for Hermione, as she heard her friend scream. She had just caught a flash of her friend darting toward the cottage when a tall blond man jumped upon the porch, placing both hands on the doorjamb, his tall body blocking her view of Hermione. His handsome face showed a wide smile with a full set of white teeth and two white fangs.

Then he said, "Won't you invite me in, Miss Lovegood, is it not? We really need to talk. My name's Eric Northman."

_(*Thanks to DHLane (Kel) for being a great beta for this. Thanks to Mistress Malfoy for the letting me pick this fairytale and for the inspiration to write Eric and Alcide. Happy Reading! This story will have only four parts!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to JKR, Charlaine Harris and HBO & Warner Brother**

**(And the Brothers Grimm)**

**Part II**

Out in the dark woods, Hermione saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her. As soon as she saw the eyes, she felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. Dropping the firewood she had been levitating toward the cabin, she took a step backwards, and for several long heartbeats, she couldn't move or even breathe. All she could do was stare at the familiar eyes of a beast she had come to know only from her nightmares – a werewolf. Though her legs felt like stone, and her breath caught in her throat, her hand squeezed her wand tightly.

Before she could curse the wolf, he pounced and the breath that had been caught in her throat came out as a scream. Turning quickly, she ran back toward the refuge of the dark little cottage, the wolf following right on her heels . . . .

In the bright light of the porch, Luna jumped toward the door when she heard a scream, her eyes scanning the woods for Hermione. She had just caught a flash of her friend darting toward the cottage when a tall blond man jumped upon the porch, blocking her view. He placed his hands on the doorjamb, his tall body in the doorway, a wide smile on his handsome face. In that wide smile was a set of white fangs.

He said, "Won't you invite me in, Miss Lovegood? We really need to talk. My name's Eric Northman."

"I know who you are," she said desperately. "Out of my way, Mr. Vampire. My friend is in trouble."

"Really? I don't think so, witch," he said with a hint leer.

"You don't think she's in trouble, or you don't think you'll get out of my way?" Luna queried in a steady voice. She was without malicious intent, but not exactly feeling generous. She kept her wand in her hand, pressed under his chin.

"That's an interesting question," Eric Northman said in return. "The answer to both would be no. No – I won't get out of the way, and no – your friend is not in trouble. She's probably only encountered a business associate of mine, and I can assure you, she's likely in less trouble than you, dear one."

"And I can assure you, that as long as I don't invite you inside, Mr. Northman, your assessment may not be true. I might further that assessment by saying that you might be in the biggest trouble of us all, if you don't get out of my way." Luna delivered her little speech in her usual lilting, lyrical manner, therefore, it was hard for a one thousand year old vampire to take one slight, very pretty blonde witch seriously.

So instead, he smiled at her again and said, "To which I must refrain once more, really?"

"Really." she said back, right before she said, "Incarcerous." Suddenly, thin, snake-like, gold chains came out of her wand and began to wrap themselves around the tall, blond vampire. He fell over onto his back, quite soundly. He started to fight the chains, and as he did, they began to bind themselves tighter and tighter around his wrists, legs, neck and waist. The more he fought the tighter the chains became.

She looked down into his surprised gaze and said, "I know vampires are rather strong, but my chains can even hold a Purple Pineedle-Nosed Snorlack. I think they can hold you, sir. It's best to stop struggling, for they'll only get tighter."

He stopped struggling and with a perfect example of calmness and grace, he looked into her eyes and asked, "What is a Purple Pineedle-Nosed Snorlack?"

"Oh, I doubt you've ever seen one here in America. They're mostly indigenous to the outer banks of New Guinea."

"Fascinating," he deadpanned. "Tell me, what other creatures do these chains actually hold and please limit yourself to real creatures that I may have heard of? I would like to know for my own peace of mind, young woman."

"I have no problem conversing with you, but my friend really needs me," she said, stepping over him.

"As I said, I assure you, she doesn't need your help. Now tell me, for I am absolutely fascinated. I've never had a witch perform magic such as this, so I want to know what I'm up against."

"Well…" Luna said with a sigh. "One moment, sir. Let me ascertain that my friend is indeed fine, having not been eaten or anything." She looked out at the woods. Still worried about Hermione she called out, "Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Luna!" Hermione called out from the woods.

"Is there a vampire out there with you, too?" she called out.

"Not a vampire, no," Hermione called back. "A werewolf, but I've got him under control."

"Oh goody, then I can talk to the vampire here for a moment! I've got him under control, too," Luna called back to her friend.

Eric made a small _'humph'_ sound in the back of his throat at the thought that this one, small witch had him, (in her words) under control. He would deal with that later. Still on his back and bound in thin, gold chains, (thank goodness they weren't silver). He, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, a one thousand year old, former Viking, and now an incredibly sexy, smart and strong vampire, shook his head in disbelief. Exactly who were these witches that this elf, Herron, had hired? How had they bested, not only him, but also Alcide Herveaux? Eric hated to admit it but normally Herveaux was a werewolf to be reckoned with.

Luna sat down on the floor of the porch beside Eric and said, "May we converse now? That is, if you're quite through with your musings, Mr. Northman?"

He took a long breath in, not because he had to breathe, but to assuage his anger, and said, "Yes, I'm done."

"Would you like me to sit you up?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," he said, sarcastically, though his sarcasm was lost on the woman beside him.

Because she smiled at him and said, "Wonderful, then I shall. I find it disconcerting to speak with you while you're on the floor of the porch in chains."

"_You_ find it disconcerting?" he asked, with even more disdain.

Apparently immune to his sarcasm, she honestly answered, "Yes, I do."

With a simple flick of her wand, he was soon sitting with his back against the outside wall of the little cottage, and the chains were a bit less tight. "There. That's much better. We can converse much better now, don't you think? Still, I shouldn't be too careless."

She sat partway in the door, partway out, proving that although she may act as if she had stuffing for brains - she was in no way addled. She wanted to convey to him that she still didn't trust him fully, and that she could get inside quickly if the need should arise.

He ignored that simple fact for a moment and said, "Tell me, witch, before we talk about you're reasons for being here other than vampires and purple-humped smokestacks; what else can be bound by these chains of yours?"

Luna smiled at him, a true, genuine smile, and then she laughed without guile. Her laugh was wholesome and unaffected, and in spite of himself, Eric smiled. Mostly, because he hadn't really forgotten the name of the ridiculous make believe creature she had said earlier, and also because it was a long time since he had found a human woman who wasn't afraid of him. He knew that he was a bit enamored, or intrigued or a bit of both.

No, she wasn't enamored, for she couldn't be swayed. He tried that as soon as she opened the door and he first smiled at her. Moreover, she wasn't afraid, because she had more power than any witch he had ever met before, besides, the witches he had met before caused him to hate them with a passion, but this little blonde minx caused another sort of passion to run through his ice, cold veins, especially when she laughed.

Finally, when she was done laughing (at him, with him, whatever the case might be) she said, "They can hold a dragon without problems. Are you stronger than a dragon?"

"I've not seen a dragon for almost a thousand years," he said truthfully, "Therefore I can't recall their strength. Give me another example."

"Well," she drew out, "they've been known to hold a full grown werewolf with no problem. I hope Hermione used them on your friend."

"What's a Hermione?" Eric said to be annoying, although he knew that was the name of her friend.

She must have forgotten that he had already called Luna by name, meaning he probably already knew her friend's name as well, not to mention that she called out to her friend herself, but again, the woman beside him looked chagrin, then confused, and she said, "She's a she, not a what. She's my friend. She's the one that's probably having just as confusing a talk with your werewolf friend."

"I rather doubt that," Eric said with a sly smile.

"Oh, isn't he your friend?" she asked, not understanding his meaning.

Which made the vampire smile once again, even though he was bound tightly with gold chains, sitting in the dead of night next to a vexing, yet beguiling, beautiful and powerful witch, and also, because frankly, Alcide wasn't really his friend. Consequently, he said, "No, he's not my friend in the least."

"Then why are you and he working together to try to steal Herron's cottage and woods?" Luna asked.

"A better question would be what is it to you, Miss Lovegood? Another question would be, who is this Herron creature to you?" Eric suddenly grew tired of the cramp in his neck and the chains around his wrists and feet. He used a bit more power than he used the first time and the chains broke easily, and before Luna could do little more than squeak, he pulled on one of her legs, pulling her completely out of the doorway, so she couldn't escape back into the house.

Hovering his body over hers, without hurting her in any way, he caged her body with his and said, "Well, what do you know; I guess I am stronger than a Purple Pineedle-Nosed Snorlack." He pulled her wand from her hand, stuck it in his back pocket, and rolled over onto his back, pulling her over so that she was on top of him.

With one hand in her hair, another dangerously low on her bum, he continued to smile at the look of surprise on her face. "I guess you are," she said back with equal surprise, while on top of him. "Would it be too late to show you common courtesy, now that you have the upper hand, so to speak, and instead of us lying out here all night, to ask if you'd like to come inside, Mr. Northman?"

His chest rumbled with laughter and he rolled back over again, so he was once more leaning over her, with her on her back, him on top, his weight now pressing into her with a bit more pressure. He said, "Are you sure you're being courteous, Ms. Lovegood, or are you flirting with me? I guess what I'm asking is, since I am on top of you…are you inviting me inside you or the cottage?" Then he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Inside the cottage, yes, but not inside of me," she said plainly.

He dropped his head into the crook of her neck. He had the undeniable urge to laugh and either kiss her or bite her, or maybe do all three. Instead, he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and perhaps some of her wide-eyed innocence.

She froze, closed her eyes, and waited for the bite, which never came. After a few seconds, she tapped his shoulder and said, "Mr. Northman, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with light and a smile still plastered on his face. "My, oh my, you are one bewitching little witch. You don't even know what you're saying, do you?"

"Sometimes I do know," she said from underneath him, with the same wide-eyed innocence.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, and then stroked his hand down her face, slowly, seductively, resting it for only a few seconds on the carotid artery of her neck. Then he growled, low in his chest, jumped off her with a grace, agility, and speed that confused Luna at first.

Holding his hand out to her, he said, "Let me help you up, Miss Lovegood. We need to talk inside." Before she gave her consent to either, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and then let go of her hand to walk into the cottage.

She stopped at the doorway to watch him walk inside before her. "I thought you couldn't come inside without an express invitation! I know the cottage doesn't belong to me, but Herron wrote to us that if you came, and tried to get in, that you wouldn't be allowed in if we didn't invite you in, even though the cottage belonged to him!"

Eric turned in the doorway and said, "That was lie number one that he spewed to you, Miss Lovegood. This cottage and those woods do not belong to him. Now, shall we talk in here, where it's nice and light, or out there, where it's dark?"

Luna looked back out toward the dark, then inside the cottage, where the vampire had just walked in through the door, to make himself quite at home, and she made a choice. She chose the light.

Outside, in the woods, Hermione turned from the silver eyes of the wolf just as he pounced and bounded toward her. She screamed and started toward the cabin, the sounds of the beast's paws sounding closer and closer.

Then something, (someone?) knocked her to her knees, and pushed her to the ground. She felt warm breath on her neck, and heard a hoarse voice say into her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, witch, so please don't scream again, and don't be afraid."

"That's easy for you to say," Hermione leveled at the man on her back.

Aware that her wand was still in her hand, but that her hand was under her body, and that on top of her body was a very heavy, and apparently very naked, human male, she tried to remain as calm as she could. "What are you doing here?" the man said with a thick accent.

"On the ground, right now, you mean?" she asked in return.

"I'm sorry about that," he said hesitantly. "I'll let you up, but you have to promise not to run away again, screaming. Don't try anything funny with that little wand of yours."

"Little wand?" she asked back, offended.

Luna called out to her, "Hermione?"

The wolf turned Hermione around to face him, but his large hand went right to her wand hand, and he gripped it tightly. Something about the way the man looked at her made her know that he wouldn't hurt her. She knew there were evil werewolves, like Greyback, but there were also sad, repressed ones, like Remus, but never before had she known of one that was able to shift back to a man at will, such as this man. Perhaps American werewolves were different from English werewolves.

She called back from the woods, "I'm fine, Luna!"

"Is there a vampire out there with you, too?" she called out to Hermione.

"Not a vampire, no," Hermione shouted back. "A werewolf, but I've got him under control."

Alcide gave her a funny look, then a grin. He whispered, "I think I have you under control, but fine, tell your friend what you will," and then he rolled off her. He stood up, not even embarrassed at his nudity, and offered his hand to Hermione. Just then, Luna said, "Oh goody, then I can talk to the vampire here for a moment! I've got him under control, too."

Hermione placed her hand in the larger hand offered to her and was immediately warmed by the heat it presented. Drawling her hand away quickly, thankful they were in the dark and the werewolf couldn't see her blush, she began to brush leaves and debris from her coat when the impact of Luna's words hit her. A vampire was at the cottage with her friend. She looked back at the man beside her, and then she said, "Oh for goodness sakes, I can't stare at you naked all night! Especially as my friend's alone at the cottage with a vampire! I have to go to her!"

Standing proud, and fully naked, in front of her, he said, "Northman won't hurt your friend." He laughed again. "Haven't you ever seen a man naked before, witch?"

"Yes, but perhaps I'm afraid of 'your little wand' too, have you thought of that? Now put that away!" She pointed to his 'wand' even as she placed a hand over her eyes.

A laugh rumbled from his chest and he said, "I left my clothes in the woods, and I'm not sure I trust you enough yet, to leave you so I can get them."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" she huffed once more. She pointed her wand toward the woods. "Accio the werewolf's clothes!" Clothing from the woods came into Hermione's hands. She shoved them to him and asked, "Is the vampire at the cottage with my friend Eric Northman, the supposed vampire sheriff? Tall, blond, handsome, probably dumb?"

Alcide accepted his clothing with surprise, wondering how the witch had summoned them to her, and he nodded. "Not a description most people would call him, especially to his face, but yes, Northman's up with your friend, the pretty, little light haired witch, named Luna Lovegood, right?"

Hermione sighed. "This night gets better and better. First, we find ourselves in the backwoods of Louisiana. Then we find the cottage where we're supposed to stay is a total dump. Then, before I can convince Luna that we're being duped, I'm sure to do some dirty work for some dirty little elf whom she's never met, you both show up. All I wanted was to make a nice fire, eat some food, and get a good night sleep before we had to deal with the vampire and the werewolf. Yet even that plan has now been foiled. You're Alcide Herveaux, am I right?"

Alcide smiled darkly at her, his eyes hooded with something unknown. He finished dressing as she made her long speech and he answered, "Yes, and you're the brown-haired beauty. You're Hermione Granger. Why don't we have a seat out here in the dark and get acquainted?"


	3. Chapter 3

_All characters belong to JKRowling_

**Part III**

Hermione had just asked the wolf beside her if he was the wolf Luna had mentioned earlier, the pack leader known as Alcide Herveaux.

Alcide smiled darkly at her, his eyes hooded with something unknown at her observation. He was glad this woman already knew who he was, because he already knew who she was as well. He finished dressing and answered, "Yes, and you're the brown-haired beauty. You're Hermione Granger. Why don't we have a seat out here in the dark and get acquainted?"

"I don't think that's necessary, wolf," Hermione answered in clipped tones. "There's nothing for us to discuss. My friend and I are here to help protect these woods from you and that vampire up at the cottage, and that's what we're going to do. Now step aside." She made to move around him, but he blocked her way.

"Not so fast, beauty," he said with his husky, southern drawl. "Don't you think you owe me an explanation first? Don't you think you should attempt to explain why you're here, willing to help some evil, little elf, take over my woods?"

"Your woods?" Hermione searched the man's face for signs that he was lying, but she saw only truthfulness. Without warning, she sat down on the damp, cold ground and said, "Have a seat and start explaining."

Alcide smiled and started to sit, when he heard a rustling sound in the trees beyond them. Placing a finger to his mouth, he whispered, "The elf has come. Don't let him know that Northman or I am here. Please. I'll explain later."

Alcide walked over to a thick grove of evergreens and hid among their fallen boughs to watch as the elf approached Hermione, who stood alone, watching, and waiting.

"Are you the Lovegood woman?" Herron asked.

Hermione looked at the small, evil looking creature, with pointed teeth, pointed ears, messy red hair, who was a head shorter than she. While trying to keep the disgust out of her voice, she said, "I'm her friend, Hermione Granger."

"It took you two long enough to get here. I wrote the woman last week!" the elf complained.

"About that," Hermione began, "how did you know Luna's mother? Luna didn't even know her mother, because she died when she was a very small child. Luna wasn't even aware that her mother had ever left England."

"Well she had!" Herron countered sharply. "I sent her proof! She owes me! I did a favour for her, and in exchange, she offered me her protection! A person can't go back on their word to an elf!"

"Luna's mother is dead," Hermione pointed out. "How is her promise to you Luna's concern?"

"Because her mother offered protection to me for all my life! I can't help it if elves live to be one-hundred or more! Why am I bothering talking to the likes of you? Where is the other witch?"

"She's in the cottage," Hermione spat…adding in her head, 'with a vampire'. "But you should leave us to rest tonight and we'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be too late!" Herron snapped. "I have spies, and they tell me that the vampire sheriff and the pack master were going to try to stop you from coming here tonight! They can't get their hands on this land!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, almost sounding disinterested. "It doesn't seem that special. It's a bunch of old trees, a dirty old cabin, and nothing much else, in the backwoods of America. Good riddance, I say."

"You know nothing, girl! There are riches in these woods that you know nothing about!" The elf suddenly acted as if he had said too much, and he placed a hand over his own mouth. "Never you mind! You tell that friend of yours that I'll return in the morning, do you hear me? She'd better fulfill her mother's promise, of she'll incur my wrath, and the wrath of an elf is not to be taken lightly!"

"Oh, pish posh," Hermione leveled, waving her hand in front of her face. From behind the trees, Alcide placed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing outright. "What will you do, Mr. Elf? Play 'Jingle Bells' on our arses? Stop making threats, and go away! I'm not convinced your story is even true!"

"Really girl?" The elf pulled out a stone from his pocket and said, "Do you know what this is, little witch?"

"Your only friend?" she asked, with fake sincerity.

"It's a magical stone! With it, I have three wishes! Do you know where I got this stone? It was quarried from a cave on the ground of this land! That vampire and werewolf would love to get their hands on my riches! This is my land, and you'll do what I ask of you, or else!" He grasped the stone tighter in his grip, turned around, and left.

Alcide stepped out of his hiding place, with a smile on his face. In the bright moonlight he thought the witch beside him looked beautiful. Still, she was more than her looks and he had to admit he admired her spunk and tenacity as well. Such a thing wasn't common in non-supernatural women.

Looking down upon the petite brunette, he brushed her hair off her shoulder and then said, "Pish posh?"

"Well, he was annoying me, and lying. Of that I was certain," she complained.

Alcide took her hand and led her over to a large, felled tree. He sat down and pulled her down beside him. "He was lying. These lands belonged to my grandmother's people. They used to come here to shift, without fear of being caught, because the woods are enchanted, and mere humans can't come into the woods. One time, she had shifted during a full moon, when a bear happened upon her. The bear had just had two cubs, and it thought my grandmother was going to hurt its cubs, so there was a fight."

Hermione interrupted. "English werewolves are slightly different than what I could see of you in your wolf form tonight."

"Well, we're really shifters, not true werewolves. We're shifters who shift into wolves. Anyway, my grandmother, even in her wolf form, was no match for a full, grown, black bear who was protecting her young. She was hurt very badly."

"Did the elf help her?"

"No," Alcide said sternly. "The blonde witch's mother did. She was here, pursuing some story about a mystical creature, and the elf was her guide. I'm sure the elf was probably taking advantage of her good nature, because that's what elves do. They're mean, manipulative, evil creatures…greedy bastards, really.

"And they came upon my grandmother, who had shifted back into her human form. The witch healed her, but not before the elf convinced the witch that my grandmother and the other wolves were on this land illegally, using his land for nefarious reasons. She believed him, and set up wards and spells to keep them out."

Hermione surmised the rest. "He did this because he coveted the woods, for its magical properties, such as the wishing stones?"

"That, and more," Alcide said, not willing to elaborate.

"Luna's mother must have been very naïve, or a bit dense, to have believed him so willingly, but still, the magic she imposed on the land would have dispersed when she died. Even if she promised a lifetime of protection to this elf, where has this protection been for the last twenty odd years, since she died?" Hermione was talking more to herself than to the man beside her, as she was trying hard to sort things out in her mind.

He took one of her hands in his. "The woods did revert back to us when Luna's mother died, and the elf was none the wiser, because he's been under a spell of his own for the last twenty-odd years, but his spell was recently broken."

"By whom?" Hermione asked.

Inside the cabin, Eric Northman and Luna were having the exact same conversation.

Eric had his long legs upon the table, his arms behind his head, and he was watching Luna pace in front of him, with his piercing blue eyes.

Luna said, "So when you killed the witch that cursed you, it also broke the spell that held the elf Herron at bay?"

"That's about right," he said lazily.

"And now he's come back to these woods, and he wrote me that letter, and he expects me to fully believe his story and set up wards to keep Mr. Herveaux from his own woods? How dreadful! And I almost believed him."

"Apparently you did believe him. You came all this way," Eric pointed out.

"Well, of course I did," Luna labored, "he had a lock of my mother's hair as proof that he was telling the truth."

"What proof is that?" Eric asked, bewildered.

"To my mother, it would have been a lot. She never cut her hair, ever, except when she was making a solemn pact or vow with someone," Luna said, her eyes filling with tears. "I feel like such a fool. I wanted a way to connect with a mother that I barely knew, and instead, I almost made a terrible mistake."

Eric placed his feet on the floor. He pointed at her and commanded, "What are doing? Are those tears? Stop that leaking right now! There's no reason to cry! I'm sure the elf lied to your mother, just as he lied to you! You know the truth now. If you'd like, I'll kill him for you."

Luna's eyes grew wider, which only drew more attention to her tears forming. "NO! I don't want you to kill him! I just won't help him, that's all. I'll leave without placing the wards on the land."

"It's not that simple, Miss Lovegood," Eric replied, pushing himself up from his chair, and walking around her. "You already agreed to help him, didn't you?" He reached over to her cheek and captured a wayward tear with his thumb.

"Well, yes…"

"That's a promise made to an elf," Eric informed, while dropping his hand.

"Okay." Luna didn't understand what that meant.

"You can't break a promise to an elf that easily. He has to be the one to break it, either by his own word, his deeds, or by his death. Believe me, he won't break it himself, not by words or deed. It would be best if you would let me kill him."

Luna sat down in Eric's empty chair. "No. I can't do that. I guess I'll have to convince him to break my vow to help him. I won't kill him, and I won't let you do it."

Eric shrugged and offered, "It would be no great loss to humanity, and it would be easy as can be to do it. Besides, I find that I'm highly offended that he took advantage of you."

"No," she repeated, shaking her head empathically. Luna was quiet for a moment as she thought of Eric's comment, and then asked, "Why are you offering to help me? From my understanding, vampires do nothing unless there's something for them to gain personally from the experience. Furthermore, why are you helping the pack leader, Mr. Herveaux? Shifters and vampires aren't the best of friends."

"I owe him a favor, and he called it in, simple as that," Eric stated truthfully. "Besides, I had no idea helping him would bring me into contact with such an appealing little witch such as yourself. As to why I'm helping you, well…yes, you're right, there is something in it for me." He reached down for her wrist and pulled her up to his chest, then circled his arm around her.

"I see. You must hate witches, after what they did to you," she stated clearly, recalling how he had told her that the witch he had killed had first erased his memory. "You want to take out revenge on me, is that it?"

"I want to do something with you, but it has nothing to do with revenge, little witch. Just like in everything, there are good witches and bad witches, aren't there?" he said, his nose going to her hair, his arms tighter around her.

She pushed away from his chest with her hands so that she could look up into his face. "Are there good vampires and bad vampires?"

"I suppose," he said with a smirk.

"And which are you?" she asked with wide-eye innocence.

"Oh, my dear, but I'm a bad one." Then he laughed.

Back outside, Hermione stood in front of Alcide and said, "Do you think he'll honor his word and stay away until morning?"

"No," Alcide supplied. "He'll be back. Tonight. He knows you're on to him, so he'll want to find a way to get rid of you, so he can try to convince your friend to help him, without you interfering."

"Well isn't that just grand!" Hermione rallied with her hands in the air. "All I wanted was a nice warm bed, some decent food, and a roaring fire, before I had to outsmart an evil creature, and instead I get an evil creature bent on revenge, who won't even let me have one night of rest!"

Alcide loved how angry she was becoming at the slightest provocation. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Her body was warm and supple. Her skin was pale and smooth in the white glare of the bright, full moon. There was a clean smell in the air, and he didn't know if it came from the woods, or from her, but he didn't care. He only knew he was glad for it.

A stirring breeze blew her hair against her cheek, and he reached up to move it over her shoulder, then reached over to cup her cheek. Along the breeze, he smelled her natural scent mixed with roses and chamomile. Removing his hand from her cheek left him feeling deprived, his hand still felt warm from her skin.

Bathed in the moonlight, there was something about this woman, this witch, that made him feel more like a man than he'd ever felt before. He was about to tell her so, when a sound toward the cabin caught his attention. Turning his head, his gaze went toward the clearing.

"What is it?" she wondered, reaching out to take his hand, naturally.

"Someone's circling around the cabin. Come on." Not waiting for a response, he kept her hand in his and ran, stealth like, through the trees, toward the clearing, around to the side of the small structure. He vaulted upon the raised side of the jutted roof of the porch with ease, and then reached down for her hand.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Still, she raised her hand. He took it in his and lifted her as if she didn't weigh a thing. Settling her against his chest, he walked the length of the roof, settled down low, and pulled her down into the same position.

Then he said, "Wait."

Therefore, she waited.

Inside the small hovel, Eric was enjoying his time with the pretty little witch. He'd just told Luna that he was a 'bad' vampire, and she was about to ask him why he thought that, when suddenly, without warning, he reached for her and pulled her into the small alcove off the main room, which was barely large enough to house even a bed.

With speed and agility, he lifted the bed, ducked under, pulled her against his chest, and placed the bed back down on top of them.

That was when they heard the scurry of footsteps inside the cabin's main room, a man swearing and breaking things.

Luna's back was to Eric's chest. She whispered, "Who's out there?"

"It's not the Welcome Wagon," the former Viking said, although Luna had no clue as to what he meant. One of his hands was resting on her hip and she grabbed it and held it tightly in her own.

That surprised him, as did her strength and her sudden resolve to remain very still and quiet.

With the lush, beautiful woman lying in his arms in front of him, he wondered how he got himself into these messes in the first place. He could care less if Alcide got these woods back. He could care less if the elf, Herron, lived or died. However, he felt he now had a vested interest in the little witch whose behind was nestled so close to his nether regions.

With his superior eyesight, he took in her mass of light blonde hair. It tickled his nose. The bed was high enough off the floor that he could lift his head and place his cheek on her cheek, and in doing so, he could see the rise and fall of her chest, the form of her cleavage as her arms pressed tightly together, and her eyes, which were closed, for some odd reason.

She was breathing slowly, probably trying to calm herself. When she turned her head slightly to look up at him with her large, beguiling blue eyes, he knew he was lost.

Whoever was in the house left just as suddenly as they had appeared. Luna turned her head again, and said, "He's gone, Mr. Northman. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

His hands were moving down her arms, over her thighs, around her flat stomach. He barely registered that she had asked him a question. He supposed he responded to her, because she asked, "Why were we hiding? I think it must have been the elf. Shouldn't we have confronted him and told him that we knew he was lying?"

Her round bum was pressing tighter against his groin and he moaned. "I supposed we could have done that, but if we had, I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This." He lifted the bed with one hand, pulled her out of the small space, and then let it hit the floor with a thud, after moving them both out of the way with lightning speed. Then he threw her on the bed and landed on top of her. Staring down at her, she had her bottom lip in her teeth, her big blue eyes staring up at him, his long body on top of hers.

He was filled with a poignant ache, one that he hadn't felt for years. She looked up at him with longing, but also with the look of one who was about to be betrayed, and he wondered if she would surrender to him, or if he would have to continue to wonder what she tasted like, felt like, smelled like.

Placing a discreet, soft kiss beside her mouth, then another on her jaw, then her neck, he pulled back the collar of her shirt and placed a fourth one on her shoulder. She closed her eyes again and sighed, offering no resistance.

She seemed to revel in the pleasure he gave, the onslaught he pursued. Each sensation he leveled at her was new, and brought a different sort of euphoria and intimacy with it. She submitted to his caresses, and began to initiate caresses and kisses of her own.

Dazed and in a sexual stupor, they forgot about the cabin, the elf, the world around them, the fact that they were strangers, and merely continued to exist only in that time and space of their own making. The pleasure grew more alert and the delirium descended until Luna screamed out in pleasure.

Up on the roof of the porch, Hermione and Alcide watched as Herron ran from the cabin. "What do you suppose he wanted in there?" Alcide asked.

"No clue. He wasn't in there very long, and we didn't bring anything with us, except for our clothing and personal items," she said. "Why did the vampire and Luna let him enter like that, and then just leave?"

"Perhaps they had no choice," Alcide said, with concern. "Maybe he did something to them."

"I doubt that," Hermione said from beside Alcide. "You don't know Luna. She's more than capable of taking care of herself, and I doubt an elf is much of a match against a vampire."

They remained upon the roof and waited a while longer, until they heard Luna scream.

"Oh my stars!" Hermione scooted on her bottom to the edge of the porch's roof. Alcide had already jumped off. He was waiting under the eaves to catch her. With haste, he held up his arms, and she jumped down into them, (never mind that she could have merely Apparated into the cabin if she had so wished).

They rushed into the cabin, hand-in-hand, and then Alcide threw open the wooden door to the alcove.

They saw two nude blondes rolling around on the bed, sighing, moaning, and crying out for completion.

Hermione stood, slacked-jaw, staring at the couple before her. Alcide laughed, and then slammed the small door closed.

He turned to look at Hermione and said, "I guess they've gotten to know each other pretty well this evening."

"I can't bloody well believe that!" Hermione said, pointing toward the closed door. "Did you see them in there?"

"Yes, yes I did," Alcide said with a smile. He sat down at the table and continued to grin.

_One more chapter to go!_


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to JKR, Charlaine Harris and HBO & Warner Brothers ****(And the Brothers Grimm)**

**Part IV**

Hermione and Alcide rushed into the small cottage, after hearing what they thought were screams of fright. When they ran to the small alcove off the main room, saw two nude blondes upon the bed, not only screaming, but also writhing around. There was sighing, moaning, crying out IN ECTASY – but no horror. They both turned around and slammed the door closed.

Hermione pointed toward the closed door in shock and said, "I can't bloody well believe that! Did you see them in there?"

"Yes, yes I did," Alcide said with a smile. He sat down at the table and continued to grin.

"I mean, I really can't believe that! If only you knew her, you'd know that is so unlike Luna!" Hermione sat down beside Alcide at the table.

The werewolf continued to smirk. "If only YOU knew him, it's so like Northman."

"He must have used his vampire persuasion on her!" Hermione insisted.

He laughed. "That doesn't work on supernatural entities like witches."

Luna screamed again. Hermione quickly stood, with a horrified look on her face. She blushed scarlet. "I can't stay out here while they do that in there! For one thing, doing that doesn't remotely help our problem."

Alcide snickered again and added, "It doesn't hurt either."

Hermione smacked the man's arm as hard as she could and said, "Oh, do be sensible, won't you!" Another moan came from the small alcove, this time from the vampire. Hermione made a disgusted face, turned on her heels, and rushed out the doorway.

Alcide followed. "Wait, Hermione, wait," Alcide called, but Hermione was practically running through the dark woods. Alcide caught up with her quickly. Turning her around, he said, "Are you a prude or something? There's nothing wrong with what they were doing in there, in fact, there's a perfectly good explanation behind it."

"Yes and the explanation behind it is that Luna is temporarily insane! Seriously! You think I'm a prude because I'm uncomfortable listening to two people, who just met by the way, having sex in a room next to me? Fine! Call me a prude!" She wrapped her arms around her body and sat back on the fallen tree where they sat earlier.

Alcide leaned against a tree in front of her and said, "That's not what I meant. I meant it's the magic of the…oh, never mind. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Hermione Granger?"

"There's not much to tell," she said sincerely. "And not much time to tell it. To my calculations, the elf will probably return before morning, to try to extort magic from Luna, and I for one, am not going to waste time playing around in a bed while he's out there figuring out how to ensnare my friend. If Luna isn't going to stop him, I will."

She stood up, ready for a fight.

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head, and shrugging.

"What? Why do you ask why?" She seemed confused by that question.

He approached her slowly, stalking her one footstep at a time. With each step forward he took, she took a step backwards. "I asked you why," he repeated, him stepping closer, her stepping back, "is it your," another step forward, another step back, "problem?" He was right in front of her, and she was backed against a tall tree trunk.

"She's my friend," she said softly.

"But these are my woods, so in reality, it's my problem, not hers and certainly not yours," he said with his gravely voice, which rumbled across her cheek like a touch from a lover. "Besides, believe me when I tell you that I think she's discovered her own way out of this mess and that soon, you'll both be free to come and go as you please, and it would make no never mind." He placed one hand on her hip and one hand over her head, on the rough bark of the tree.

He was standing so close that her body and his body were practically melding together.

"I'm not certain that's proper grammar…'makes no never mind'…I mean, what does that statement even mean?" she asked, trying to avoid the fact that he was so close. Everything else he'd said about the fact that Luna had found a way out of the problem and that they'd soon be free to go had slipped her mind because of his closeness, his touch, his smile, his smell.

And when he didn't comment, only continued to smile at her, one hand playing with her hair as it sat upon her shoulder and neck, his other hand against the tree, beside her face, his thumb rubbing back and forth against her cheek, she decided it was best if she continued to speak.

"Furthermore, oh hell, in your own vernacular, no, never mind, don't answer me. Although you may not see it as our concern, or not our never mind, or not our no never mind, or, well, whatever, it is our concern. We should have researched things better before we came here. We probably made things worse for you by coming without knowing who Herron was, and whether or not he owned the woods."

"Hmmm," he mumbled, his nose raking through her hair now, inhaling deeply.

She swallowed hard, her hands on his shoulders with the intent to push him away, if only she could spare the strength.

"You're a research type of gal, huh?" he asked, his mouth now blowing hot breath on her neck. Though it was hot air, she shivered.

"I'm a, what? Oh, yes, research. Yes, I like to know what I'm up against, and Luna's rather impulsive," Hermione conceded. She closed her eyes as Alcide pressed his entire body against hers just a bit more. "That feels nice," she said, without thinking.

"And you didn't even research it first," he joked, his hands rubbing up and down her arms, moving to her sides, up the front of her body, skimming the outside of her clothing, across her breasts, to her back, to press her closer as his mouth now kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She pushed him away suddenly. His eyes grew wide in the dark. "Wait a minute; was that a joke at my expense? Were you making fun of me?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't dream of it," he said seriously. His arms went around her entire body, held her even though she continued to shiver, then before she could ask another question, or make sense of it all, his mouth came down softly upon hers.

His entire body was warm, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of his mouth. Heat flared in every aspect of her body, in every fiber of her soul. Heat raced in every nerve ending, just from his kiss. All she wanted was to feel his fire deeper, stronger, and more intense all the way down to her toes. She pulled him closer.

Brushing his tongue over her lips, he almost felt sparks. She gasped, and he collected that gasp in his mouth, almost as he collected the warmth from their mutual heat inside a liquid pool, deep in his heart, that would burn until the end of time. He wouldn't take a chance on her leaving him, so he kept his arms tightly around her, like bands of steel. He dropped to the ground, bringing her with him, his tongue and lips still gently feeding from her, tasting her, turning her into a boiling hot mass of sensations that she'd never known before.

He whispered things into her ear that he'd never said to a woman. He said things that would made her moan, shake, and quiver. His hands moved down her body, moving some clothing off, other clothing aside, pulling her tighter to him, bringing their hips together as one, rippling pressure and pleasure together, strange feelings that would surely embarrass her any other time. Yet tonight, right now, with this man, this felt right.

His weight felt good on top of her. It felt right, and protective; intimate and passionate. She ached from the desire of it all. His hands and lips continued to pour over her like a wildfire, blazing a path unknown, to a place, deep and hollow within her.

Tenderly, he said her name, desperately, she returned his, and then suddenly, they came together and when it was done, he wrapped her in his arms, pulled her over toward the fallen log, and leaned against her. He held her and said, "I can't believe we just did that."

"I know," she said with equal composure. "Makes me rather a hypocrite, doesn't it? How can I find fault with what Luna and Northman did, if you and I did the same thing?" She sat up and looked for her shirt, which was on the other side of him. Reaching for it, he reached for her sweater and jacket. They helped each other to dress (although neither was fully nude) and then they sat side by side on the log, silently debating what to do next.

Finally, he spoke. "It's these damn woods."

"Pardon?"

"The woods. As you know, they're enchanted. That's why the elf, Herron, wants them so badly, and why he lured your friend here," Alcide explained, reaching his arm around toward her shoulders at last and tucking her neatly next to his side.

"No, I know that, but why did you make that comment suddenly, you know, 'it's these damn woods'? I don't understand why you said that," Hermione replied, grasping her hands on her lap.

"I was just saying that's why we feel instantly attracted to each other, and the same with Northman and the other witch, the light coloured one. It's the legend of the woods. It's an old tale my granny used to tell me about the tale of the dark and light. I started to tell you about it earlier. It's the whole reason the elf wanted the light coloured witch to come here so badly, and why he didn't want you here."

Hermione pushed against him, stood, and said, "Let me understand your meaning, Mr. Herveaux. You're saying the enchantment of these woods is the reason I suddenly have no morals and I found myself rutting around the forest floor moments ago with you? Well, I'm so glad it's that, and not the fact that I've suddenly lost my faculties, or even something baser and more disgusting, as in, I'm suddenly a whore with no scruples! Thank you for explaining that to me! I'm glad it's nothing like mutual attraction, or anything insane like that!"

"Wait a minute," Alcide started, reaching out his hand as he stood. "Let me explain!"

However, Hermione didn't wait a minute. She ran back toward the cabin, away from Alcide. She was angry, embarrassed, ashamed, and she was going to go home, with or without Luna, promise to an elf or not.

Back inside the cabin, Eric was explaining the finer points of the magic of the woods, and the tale of the dark and the light to Luna. "It's old southern folklore, but there must be something to it, or else we wouldn't have been quite so instantly enchanted with each other, little witch," Eric said with a smile to Luna.

Hermione stormed in the door. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it toward Eric. He regarded her with a narrow gaze and asked, "What are you going to do with that, little one?" He stood from his place at the table and backed up toward the fireplace, pulling Luna toward his side.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do with this, you evil, foul, bloodsucking excuse for a…" before she could continue, Luna placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and lowered the other witches' arm.

Alcide stood in the doorway, glanced at Eric, and shrugged. "She has fire, you have to say that for her."

Eric raised his eyebrows and scanned Hermione's body up and down. "You must know. I'm assuming you two had sex out there."

Hermione dropped her wand and pounced toward Eric, a growl escaping her lips. Alcide was faster, and he caught her around the waist. He held her tight as she said, "Let me at him! I'll tear him limb from limb!"

Eric looked amused. Alcide, while still holding an enraged Hermione, said, "Does that answer your question, Northman." He turned Hermione around in his arms, and said, "Calm down, calm down, Hermione. Please, I have to explain the magic of the woods, please."

"I'll do it, Mr. Alcide," Luna said with the sweetest voice. Alcide turned Hermione around in his arms so that she was facing Luna, though she no longer felt like fighting. She sagged in his arms, sighed, and then took a deep breath in before Luna continued.

"Hermione, it seems there's an old southern folktale about these woods, that just might be true, because it seems you and I are living proof. My mother came here years ago to investigate it, you see, for The Quibbler. There are riches in these woods, just as the elf explained, but he can't really touch them, but not only because they don't belong to him, but because he's not under the enchantment of the dark and the light."

"What?" Hermione said, a bit of spark back in her voice. Still, Alcide kept his arms around her, just in case, (and he liked having her close).

Luna added, "The tale of Dark and Light says that no one can truly behold the riches of these woods, until they find their perfect counterpart. Someone from the Dark, in this case, Mr. Northman, because he's a creature ruled by the night, and someone from the light, Mr. Herveaux, because he can walk in the day, had to come together to get the treasures of these woods, but first, they had to find their perfect mates, or their one true loves. That's us."

"You see, that's why the elf could never truly steal any of the treasures of the woods, because while elves are considered creatures of both the Dark and the Light, he never found his true love. He lured me here hoping to do just that, since he failed to make my mother fall in love with him.

"When my mother came here, apparently she used Herron as her guide, to help her discover if the old folklore of The Tale of the Dark and the Light was true.

"After investigating the story with her, he decided he wanted the riches for his own, and he also fell in love with my mother, but she didn't return his feelings. She was already in love with my father. She left without warding the woods for him, and without falling in love, so he was never able to gain the treasures from the enchanted woods. The only thing she did leave him was a lock of her hair, at his bequest, because she felt as sorry for him, but also as payment for him bringing her here to investigate her story. Mr. Northman explained it all to me."

Hermione stood stiffly in Alcide's arms, saying nothing – nothing at all.

Alcide turned her around to face him. He looked at her closely, then over her shoulder at Luna and Eric, asked, "What's wrong with her?" then to Hermione, he said, "Hermione, are you alright?"

She continued to have a somewhat dazed expression on her face.

Alcide told Hermione, "As your friend said, the elf lured Luna here, because he's a creature of both Dark and Light, so he thought she'd take over for her mother. He thought to convince her to fall in love with him, or to ward the woods to keep me out, but the magic of the Dark and Light doesn't work like that. Even if he had convinced her to fall for him –

Eric interrupted, "Which is pure insanity. She has much better taste in men than that."

Alcide continued, "Even if she had, the woods still don't belong to him, so he still wouldn't have been able to harness their riches. Only I can do that. Of course, when you showed up with Luna, you put a crimp in his plans."

"And Mr. Northman and Mr. Herveaux put a, what did you call it?" Luna asked, then repeating the word, "oh yes, a crimp in his plan as well, when they showed up here. It was almost perfect, because Mr. Northman and I fell in love, and then you and Mr. Herveaux fell in love, and now Mr. Herveaux can take any riches from these woods he wants…"

Again, Eric interrupted by saying, "Minus my ten percent."

"And we can all live happily ever after," Luna concluded with a smile on her face.

All three, Eric, Alcide and Luna looked expectantly at Hermione, who finally decided to end her stupor and speak.

"WHAT A LOAD OF HORSE HOCKEY! I'VE NEVER HEARD A BIGGER LOAD OF MARLARKEY IN MY LIFE!" She picked her wand up from the floor and in a flurry of motion, all of their possessions were gathered back together and was beside her in one bag.

Then she turned toward the still open cottage door and said, "Accio evil little elf!"

Herron appeared. He looked afraid. Very, very afraid.

She stomped over toward the elf, pointed her wand at the creature's head, and said, "OBLIVATE!" The elf had an immediate dazed look upon his face. Then she hit him as hard as she could with the end of her wand and he fell over onto the floor, lifeless.

She turned to Eric and said, "I suggest you take him out of these woods before he wakes up, Sheriff Northman. Drain him, arrest him, or boil him in a vat of hot oil for all I care!"

"Hmm, interesting suggestions, little one, I'll take that under advisement," Eric said with a smile.

She turned to Alcide and said, "While it's been nice, we both know we aren't in love. It was some crazy, southern, voodoo magic! People only fall in love after meeting once in Fairy Tales and those silly Fan Fiction Stories people write. Although I do have to say that it was lovely meeting you. If you're ever in London, look me up. Good bye."

She grabbed his shirtfront, pulled him to her, and kissed him as hard as she could. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Then Hermione turned toward Luna and shouted, "Tell your vampire friend goodbye, Luna and let's Disapparate out of here."

Luna walked up to the tall, former Viking and said, "It was nice while it lasted, wasn't it?"

He cupped her cheek and said, "That it was, my pretty little witch."

He bent his head and kissed her lips softly, then smiled down at her. She smiled back at him. He started to kiss her again, when Hermione bellowed from outside, "Now, Luna!"

Luna smiled, shrugged, and said, "Goodbye, my vampire friend."

Eric and Alcide walked out to the woods to watch Hermione and Luna as they Disapparated away. Right before they left, Hermione met Alcide's eyes and smiled.

He smiled back.

Eric looked down at Alcide and said, "What do you say we take a trip to London?"

-The End-


End file.
